Magazines and periodicals are widely known and used for the periodic distribution of information. In order to make these publications attractive for use, they must be manufactured inexpensively. As a result, such magazines and periodicals typically are not of a durable nature, but need not be since they are typically intended for use by one or two individuals over a short period of time. However, some magazines and periodicals are subjected to heavy use, particularly in libraries, reception areas of public facilities, and the like. Since magazines and periodicals often comprise a plurality of sheets stapled together in the center or otherwise weakly bound, and in which the cover is of paper similar to the pages themselves, they do not stand up well to such heavy use. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for protective magazine covers which may be added to such publications which will ultimately be subjected to high levels of use.
In the prior art, it was known to provide an opaque cover over the original cover of a magazine or periodical to protect the same. These prior protective covers for magazines were typically applied with a heat actuated glue and were attached to the cover along narrow bands extending on either side of the spine of the magazine. Since the glue was of the heat actuated type, and not transparent, the covers themselves were necessarily opaque to conceal the glue bands. With such opaque covers, the magazines could not be readily identified, and the attractive covers that are evident on many magazines and similar publications would be concealed. Additionally, and of equal importance, such prior art covers would necessarily conceal or obscure information contained on the spine of the magazine.
In the prior art, the necessity of heat activating glue or other bonding material would, of course, require an appropriate source of heat. This would give rise to certain degrees of danger to the user and surroundings. Additionally, heat activated adhesives are time consuming in use and require at least a minimal degree of skill and dexterity. Additionally, the prior art opaque heat activated glue type of covers were quite expensive and often cost prohibitive to facilities such as libraries and the like. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a transparent magazine cover which may be used without the application of heat, and which is cost efficient.